dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
HELLOVENUS
center|thumb|650px Hello Venus *'Nombre: ' **Hello Venus (Internacional) **헬로비너스 (Corea) **'¿Por Qué 'Hello Venus'?:' Porque "Hello": El grupo posee el sentimiento festivo y amable; "Venus": La belleza ("Venus" también es el nombre Romano de Afrodita, la diosa del amor y la belleza). Igualmente se forma la palabra LOVE (HEL'LOVE'NUS.) *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Miembros:' 6 chicas. **'Número de Ex-Miembros:' 2 chicas. *'Debut: '''10 de mayo del 2012 *'Nombre del fanclub:' Hello Cupid. **'¿Porqué Hello Cupid?:' Los fans se llaman Hello Cupid porque el nombre del grupo forma la palabra Love (amor), y Cupido es el ángel del amor, lo que quiere decir que los fans le dan amor al grupo. *'Agencia:' **Fantagio Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur) -> (misma que 5urprise, ASTRO y los actores Kim So Eun, Jung Kyung Ho, Joo Jin Mo y Kim Sae Ron). Carrera 'Pre-Debut' Antes de el pre-debut del grupo 8 chicas estaban compitiendo para ingresar al grupo, de las cuales quedaron 7, la octava chica es DA-IN miembro actual de Wassup. Después PLEDIS agarró a las trainees Nicole, Lime, Yoo Ara y Yoonjo quienes eran Pre-School Girls (trainees para After School) y junto a las trainees de Fantagio Alice, Nara y Yoo Young, para hacer el grupo, pero Nicole quería ser parte del grupo After School y no de Hello Venus y Pledis oficialmente la dio a conocer como una Trainee de After School, pero resulto un problema por que PLEDIS ya había admitido a KaEun, quien iba a debutar en su lugar, así que Nicole regresó a Estados Unidos haciendo que se retirara de la compañía. Pledis Entertainment colaboró con Fantagio Entertainment, una empresa de actores, para que Hello Venus debuten como actrices. Según los informes de ambas agencias, el grupo ya había sido preparando para su primer single, una canción dance de un famoso compositor. Fantagio, reveló: "Ellas han entrenado durante un año y medio". Tres miembros son de Fantagio (Nara, Alice y Yoo Young) y tres son de Pledis (Ara, Yoonjo y Lime), y después de su debut, Fantagio será la gestión de los partes de actuación de su promoción, mientras que Pledis se hará cargo de la variedad. Lime fue presentada como vocalista en la canción "Love Letter", canción bajo su nombre real (Hyelim), mientras que Yoo Ara también cantó y apareció en el vídeo musical. Yoo Ara era candidata para convertirse en la cuarta generación de After School, sin embargo la miembro E-Young fue elegida en su lugar. Lime también iba a debutar en un grupo llamado Viva Girls sin embargo, el grupo se disolvió antes del debut y cada chica dejó la compañía. '2012: Debut con su Primer Mini-Álbum 'Venus El 9 de mayo de 2012, HELLOVENUS lanzó su mini-álbum '"Venus". Las chicas debutaron el 10 de Mayo de 2012 en el M! Countdown. Rápidamente consiguieron la atención de muchos espectadores y fans de la música por sus encanto vivo y fresco. Como resultado, Hello Venus fue uno de los términos más buscados durante todo el fin de semana en muchos portales y páginas web de búsqueda. El vídeo musical de su sencillo debut, “VENUS“, consiguió más de 500.000 visitas en pocos días siendo sorprendente para un grupo rookie. '''Regreso con Segundo Mini-Álbum 'What Are You Doing Today?' El 28 de noviembre Hello Venus lanzó algunas imágenes en teaser de su nuevo sencillo 'What are you doing today?' el cual formará parte de su segundo mini álbum donde presentarán las dulces voces de las seis integrantes. El canción principal del álbum se titula 'What Are You Doing Today'. Es una canción pop bailable que contiene una melodía de hip hop urbano. Se espera que la canción muestre el lado adorable del grupo. El 14 de Diciembre liberaron el vídeo musical para 'What Are You Doing Today'. '2013: Tercer Mini-Álbum 'Would You Stay For Tea? El 18 de abril la página oficial del grupo de chicas fue actualizada anunciando el regreso del grupo a través de imágenes teasers que inmediatamente llamaron la atención de fans y críticos. Las seis chicas aparecen emparejadas con similares poses y ropa. El grupo mantiene la unidad con lazos negros en la cabeza y mini vestidos. La agencia da una pista sobre la dirección de su nuevo álbum con el comunicado, ''“Hello Venus dejará a un lado su imagen de chicas jóvenes y renacerán como mujeres. Los espectadores podrán ver su concepto de gemelas no solo a través de imágenes, también a través de sus actuaciones. Por favor, esperen a unas más maduras Hello Venus”. La canción principal de su álbum es 'Would You Stay For Tea?' y el equipo de producción de “Lipstick” de Orange Caramel y “Heaven” de Ailee también está trabajando en esta canción. El tema principal será una melodía alegre, perfecta para la primavera, e incluye un trozo del clásico Canon de Pachelbel. El 2 de Mayo el grupo regreso con su tercer mini album y su canción a promocionar 'Would You Stay For Tea?' '2014: Nuevas Integrantes y Segundo Sencillo 'Sticky Sticky El 31 de Julio se anuncio que el proyecto entre Pledis y Fantagio termino un representante de ambas partes comunico que as miembros Yoo Ara y Yoonjo dejarán el grupo y se unirán a Pledis, mientras que Alice, Nara, Lime y Yooyoung continuarán sus actividades como grupo bajo Fantagio. El 22 de Octubre Fantagio anuncio el regreso del grupo con dos nuevas miembros y revelo una imagen teaser grupal. Hello Venus estará liberando su cuarto álbum sencillo el 6 de noviembre. El grupo promete mostrar una imagen más femenina y elegante con este regreso. Hello Venus regreso el 6 de noviembre después de un año y con nuevas integrantes (Yeoreum y SeoYoung) . Su nueva cancion ''Sticky Sticky''' tiene como productor a Brave Brothers y Elephant Kingdom. '2015: Regreso con su Tercer Sencillo 'Wiggle Wiggle Hello Venus anuncio su regreso a principios de enero con tu tercer sencillo titulado ''Wiggle Wiggle', un representante de la agencia explicó: “La nueva canción será una especia de extensión de ‘Sticky Sticky’. Hemos estado planeando ello desde antes del regreso de noviembre”. El 9 de Enero el grupo revelo su nuevo vídeo musical calificado para mayores de 19 años. En el vídeo musical, se puede ver a las chicas en un club,realizando un provocativo baile que se ha ganado la calificación para adultos La canción fue producida por por Brave Sound,que muestra a las chicas transformándose en símbolos sexuales. Nada mas lanzar su vídeo musical fueron numero #1 en todos los portales de búsqueda por su gran contenido sexual y muchos internautas dieron criticas muy fuertes al grupo por los movimientos demasiado sexuales y la letra con frases muy explicitas. '''Ultimo regreso del año con su Cuarto Mini-Álbum 'Im Ill' El 8 de julio, se reveló a través de las cuentas oficiales del grupo, que las chicas estarán haciendo una reaparición. Una imagen junto con el hashtags #HelloVenus, #comeback y #sechic fueron publicadas también. Con un aspecto glamuroso y elegante en negro, las chicas regresarán al escenario con el concepto “sechic”, una palabra que combina sexy y chic. El nuevo álbum de Hello Venus será lanzado el 22 de julio pero no sera hasta el 27 de julio para ver el vídeo musical competo de 'I’m ill', su nueva canción principal una contundente pista club escrita por Brave Brothers. Su álbum se coloco e el top ten de las listas Gaon y su canción fue una de las mas reproducidas en los clubes. 'Integrantes' center|thumb|650px De Izquierda a Derecha: Nara, Yeoreum, Alice, Yoo Young, Lime y SeoYoung. *Alice (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Nara (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Lime (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *SeoYoung (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Yoo Young (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *YeoReum (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) 'Ex-miembros:' *Yoo Ara (Ex-Líder, Vocalista,Bailarina) - 2014 *Yoon Jo (Ex-Vocalista,Bailarina) - 2014 Discografía 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single Digital' 'Álbum Live' Temas para Dramas *It Is Just Love - Cunning Single Lady (2014) *Are now, and where - After School Luck or Not (2013) Dramas *After School Luck or Not(TBA, 2013) cameo Programas de TV *'2012:' Birth of Venus *'2012:' Weekly Idol, con NU'EST. *'2013:' Weekly Idol. *'2013:' MTV Dairy. *'2013:' Wonder Boy - con Boyfriend. *'2013:' Hello Beauty School. *'2014:' Idol Battle (23.01.2014). *'2014:' Idol School (Ep 15,16,17). *'2015:' After school club (06.01.2015). *'2015:' YamanTV (ep2,5). Conciertos *Hello Venus - 1er concierto (22/06/13) Concierto Participativos *Everyday Live Concert (15/06/14) *2014 KOCAF Korea Camping Festival (31/05/14) *Two Wheels of Dreams Event (27/05/14) *China Cultural Exchange Event (25/04/14) *WAPOP Concert (5/04/14) *KPOP Dream Concert Daegu (14/03/14) *Hoseo Uni Festival (24/09/13) *KORUS Festival (21/09/13) *Gyeongin Public Broadcasting (14/05/13) *Asia Love Sharing Concert (27/04/13) *Lotte World TBS FM Live Concert (9/03/13) *Kwandong University (5/03/13) *Gangnam University Orientation (26/02/13) *Mapu Art Centre Concert (20/09/12) Premios Anuncios *'2014:' Clean & Clear x Cleanser *'2013:' Lime Odyssey Curiosidades *Pledis Entertainment distribuyo 100.000 globos en Gangnam antes de su debut. *Pledis Entertainment tenía contemplado que Yoo Ara, Yoon Jo y Lime debutaran con After School. *Pledis Entertainment había dado a conocer una imagen donde aparecían 7 miembros. *Mediante el acuerdo de colaboración entre Pledis Entertainment y Fantagio Entertainment, se creó "Hello Venus". Tres chicas del grupo son de Pledis Entertainment, mientras que las otras tres son de Fantagio Entertainment; sin embargo, durante su actividad como cantantes, serán promocionadas por Pledis Entertainment. *Kim Jaejoong las escogió como su grupo favorito rookie: “Hace poco escuché su música por casualidad y realmente me gustó. Busqué al artista y resultó ser Hello Venus. Las canciones únicas de los grupos jóvenes siempre resaltan”. *El artista Kim Jo Han no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y alegría por los talentos de Hello Venus. Kim Jo Han dijo "la angelical voz de la vocalista principal Yoo Ara y el color vocal distintivo de Alice dejó una impresión duradera en mi". *Son cercanas a NU'EST, ya que debutaron en cercanas fechas y eran de la misma empresa. En el primer capítulo de The Birth of Venus se les ve peleando por el nombre de Hello Venus, Donde JR decía "Hello Kitty" y Ara contrarrestaba con "Hello Venus". *Las chicas se han clasificado como las diosas de algo que las hace especial entre todas las demás integrantes: Yoo Ara (Diosa de los ojos), Nara (Diosa de el cuerpo), Alice (Diosa de la boca), Lime (Diosa de hombros), Yoonjo (Diosa de la opera y las piernas) y Yooyoung (Diosa de la mirada). *Yoon Joo tuvo una lesión mientras practicaba junto al grupo para su debut, por ello, no participó en las escenas de baile del MV "Venus", ni en las presentaciones en vivo del grupo. *Para el comeback de "Do You Want Some Tea?", las fotos tienen conceptos de gemelos ya que se emparejan y hacen las mismas expresiones y posiciones. El protagonista con las que lo emparejan es Seo Kang Joon de 5urprise. *El famoso actor So Ji Sub las señalo como su grupo femenino favorito. *Cuando debutaron, varios artistas grabaron un video dando ánimos a Hello Venus por su debut, incluyendo a Nana, Lizzy y Uee de After School, Kahi, NU'EST y trainees de Pledis. También se vieron varios actores. *Seungcheol, Doyoon, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Seokmin y Hansol de Seventeen se presentaron junto con ellas el los Gayo Daejun 2013 como bailarines acompañantes. (video). * Después de su regreso con Sticky Sticky revelaron fotos de su infancia para demostrar que a pesar de haber tomado un concepto sexy en el fondo siguen teniendo un alma de niñas. * Después de hacer un cover dance de la canción Wiggle de "Jason Derulo" (ver video) se volvieron virales en 3 días obteniendo mas de 1 millon de visitas aumentando su popularidad. * Lanzaron una versión de Sticky Sticky vestidas de escolares (ver video) * Ah Young de Dal★Shabet para apoyar a "Hello Venus", subió una captura de pantalla a instagram en la que se mostraba la reproducción desde su celular de "Sticky Sticky" (Ver imagen) * Realizaron un cover de "Fifth Harmony" (ver video) * Seoyoung demostró en el programa Idol School al igual que Yoonjo puede cantar opera (ver video 7:24) * SeoYoung, Lime, Yooyoung y YeoReum cantarón la canción Sorry Sorry de Super Junior . (ver video) * El día 5 de Enero cantaron la canción I will never let you down de Rita Ora en Radio Arirang (ver video) * Harán su regreso el 22 de Julio con un nuevo álbum llamado "I'm Ill". * Teo (ex integrante de LUNAFLY), Zhou Mi de Super Junior-M y Ah Young de Dal★Shabet mostraron su apoyo al grupo subiendo fotos en referencia al comeback de las chicas en sus respectivas cuentas de Instagram. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Oficial FanCafe *Youtube Oficial *me2day Oficial *Naver *Instagram Alice *Instagram Lime *Instagram YooYoung Galería HelloVenus01.png HelloVenus02.jpg HelloVenus03.jpg HelloVenus04.jpg HelloVenus05.jpg HelloVenus06.jpg HelloVenus07.jpg HelloVenus08.jpg Videografía HELLOVENUS - Venus|Venus HELLOVENUS - What are you doing today?|What are you doing today? HELLOVENUS - Would you stay for tea?|Would you stay for tea? HELLOVENUS - Sticky Sticky|Sticky Sticky HELLOVENUS - Wiggle Wiggle|Wiggle Wiggle HELLOVENUS - I'm Ill (Performance Ver.)|I'm Ill (Performance Ver.) HELLOVENUS - I'm Ill|I'm Ill (Original Ver.) Categoría:Fantagio Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KGroups Categoría:KDebut2012